custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makuta Jorafix's Blog
Makuta Jorafix's Blog is a short story told in present time by Jorafix. Note: As this was one of my first stories, it may not be up to par with other works. Additionally, some elements of this story are no longer canon to the rest of my storyline. Chapter one My name is Jorafix. That isn't my full name, it's much too long and I'm not quite sure any language but mine could fully express its meaning. I digress. One day long ago, an air ship came looking for something. Or someone. If they come again tomorrow, I will be ready and I will attack. Later ...I've woken up to the sound of roaring turbines. I open my eyes quickly, the only thought in my mind is that the turbine's ear shattering blare belongs to the Matoran air ship. Sure enough, it is, hovering right below me and aiming four mounted midak launchers in my direction! A crimson Toa flies out from behind the ship under his own power by utilizing a jet pack. He carries a personal-use midak and has just fired a light-sphere at me. I roll out of harm's way just in the nick of time, barely avoiding the troublesome light-infused cluster as it slams into the earth besides me. I roll then lunge upwards, a light sphere hit me directly in my chest. "damn you matoran!" I yelled as I released a tridax pod. The Toa of fire incinerated it before it even got close to the air ship."it's a wonder how you makuta survived in this harsh world" he said mockingly."seeing you can't hit a huge air ship!" i felt my temper boiling up inside me."that was you that stopped me!" i screamed as i blasted many shodow bolts at him. he evaded some of them but the last one hit him in the arm. "what the... that was dirty, makuta" he said as he started melting the cavern roof."is that supposed to hurt me, little toa?" he looked at me and smiled. "no. but they are" i looked into the distance and i saw three toa. "why,they won't stop me,toa!!" I said. Chapter two i had been fighting the four toa for too long.the probem was,they kept keeping me from exscaping from the cavern roof so i could attack.the toa must have thought they were winning,because one of them turned his head to his comrade and yelled in a joyful manner,Derig. "i think we have him on the run!!" "thats great,bazuka." i took the chance of them talking and blasted a very powerful sonic boom towards the two toa.it hit them with amazing swiftness,and they were knocked unconscious by the sheer forc of it. their jet packs failed,and they began plumetting towards earth.the other two toa shot finnal blasts of light and they and the air ship decended,the toa more qiuckly than the airship,probaly trying to save their stupid and weak friends. Chapter three this chapter isn't written by jorafix and he is unaware of these events Britus flew faster than he had ever thought he could fly.It was most likly that was due to the fact that a couple of his comrades were tumbling through air,soon to meet their deaths.as he thought of this,he turned his head to look at Tatron.his friend and fellow Male water toa was sweating on the strain of saving his friends nad sometimes rivals.Britus had never seen him so determined,so alive,so active!!tatron was not the kind of person who liked working hard for what he wanted.he was just that way.but today,right now,he was working harder than he had ever worked before. "uh..tatron,are you actually wanting to work had for this?" "sure.why not?" "just wondering" britus and tatron could see that their fellow toa were rapidly nearing the ground. "we've got to save them!" shouted tatron. "now!!" as he said that,britus and tatron both fired their nynrah ghost blasters,forming hands of light save their friends. "i hope this works!!!" Chapter four this chapter isn't written by jorafix and he is unaware of these events The two toa caught bazuka and derig in the nick of time.britus landed and and said, "your lucky you two are alive,you have to be more carful and look around you." the two toa looked sheepishly back up at him and both said, "sorry britus,but we were too busy talking" britus looked enraged. "talking!talking!,that is the most stu-" but the water toa couldn't finish his sentence.for a loud beep cut him off. "look out!!!!!" tatron yelled as a huge cargo truck barreled towards them. **** Makeeo had been hard at work a little while ago and was now flying home on her jetpack.she wasn't very rich,and she couldn't afford much high tech equipment.but she really needed a good energy transfer jack after her old one blacked out a few weeks ago.Now she was strugling to keep her apartment and belongings.she sighed as she came to her run down arpartment building at the outskirts of slikra nui. she went inside,got her keys,and collapsed on her bed.an few hours later,she woke up with a start.she felt cold.that was strange.the heater was on.she got up and turned on the lights.they wouldn't turn on."oh crap," she thought. "maybe there's a black out or some thing"then,suddenly,she felt something crawling up her leg. "Ahhh!!!" she screamed. then she heard a voice. "hello weak matoran." She turned at hte feeling of air being flyed through. "then,she saw two glowing eyes,one red,the other blue. "oh no, its one of those colour sickness freaks" then she felt the voice inside her head. Chapter to be continued in matoran tales. Chapter five A huge being(elimanator the dark hunter) was trashing a matoran's work shop.I could hear him shouting and screaming onside.I didn't know what the purple guy was doing, so i didn't intervene.Maybe he was on a mission to kiddnap the matoran.I didn't know,and I didn't care.The dark hunter(i had found that out by then) seemed to get tiered of ruining the work shop and began blasting energy out of his claw and into the surrounding buildings.A couple of them fell down,but not too much damage done.he started to walk off, and i followed him.i followed him for an hour or two.then,he stopped. "I FOUND HIM!!!" What?why would he say that?unless......NO!!!I had just flew headfirst into a trap!the grappling hooks flew over my head as elimanotor blasted me with energy.i blacked out. When i woke up for real, i could remember being tooken out of Slikra-nui. i looked over to were it is and- wait? it wasn't there!!! what the heck could of caused that? maybe i was farther away from slikra nui than i thought. a dark hunter was walking away just when a matoran's head came up from the barge i was on. he yelled something i couldn't quite understand. " i need energy" i thought. i think i mumbled somthing too, but i can't make it out. consentrait. my cords come out. grabbing the matoran,he goes limp. i absorb him. Chapter six "thats the best way to asorb" elimanator walked off. "hey, aren't you going to stay?" I shot my cords towards him.He quickly blasted them with claw energy. "ahhhh!!!" "you stupid makuta fool!!" He ran off. I didn't care. I needed to get back to.... what was that place called? I COULDN'T REMEMBER!!! Arrggh!! I hate it when this happens. Oh well... not that it was important. I'll probaly remember on some weird ocainsian. chapter unfinished Characters *Toa Tatron *Britus *Makeeo *Domenol (mentioned only) *Jorafix *Bazuka *Derig Category:User:Bionicledude Category:Stories Category:Irana Nui Saga